


My nightmare journal: Part 1

by Versaillion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Dreams and Nightmares, Horror, Murder, Nightmares, Spiders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versaillion/pseuds/Versaillion
Summary: I will be posting my nightmares that I've ad, through out my life that I rememberTW for:Cannibalism, murder, spiders.





	My nightmare journal: Part 1

I woke up in the 9:00 A.M. 

For few minutes I just kept laying on my bed and staring at my purple, little bit chipped paint on my walls. 

My radio was already turned off so the whole room was silent. 

The sun was shining through my window so I couldn't sleep any more. 

I jumped out of my bed and picked up some books I left laying on my floor. Then I changed from my pajamas. 

When I was ready, I opened my bedroom door and saw my brother mangled on the floor, full of huge bitemarks. 

I just stared at him for a while, then walked to the kitchen where my stepdad was laying on the kitchen table, stomach all eaten off. 

For 5 minutes I let out a massive amount of vomit and continued to walk to my living room where I saw my mom swallow my sister up as a whole. 

It was horrific, and the fact that our house was fully lit up by a sun, made it even more horrible for me. 

My mom had a lower body of a giant tarantula. 

My mother was facing back fowards to me while I just stared at hear gobbling up the body of my lifeless sister. 

The whole room was silent, not counting my moms disgusting grunts while eating. 

When she swallowed my sister, she quickly turned to me and launched at me with her mouth wide open, 

when I actually woke up for real this time, in cold sweat and tears


End file.
